


Last Glance

by Averia



Series: Blue Taint [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Glance

For their enemies and allies, Nightwing might always stand behind Batman, but Batman himself always expected him with a smile on his lips beside him. Forever. Nightwing was the partner Batman had never wanted and yet after all needed.

He landed lightly on the flat roof, the wind making his cloak wave like beating black wings, perched over his chaotic wonderful city. The barely audible noise of nimble feet beside him never rang, the simple bright presence of his eldest son disappeared like an echo beside him.

With a strange pull in his chest, he looked back into the darkness.


End file.
